Centrifugal pendulums are known that have a pendulum flange and a pendulum mass, where the pendulum mass is coupled to the pendulum flange by means of a slotted guide. The pendulum flange may at the same time be connected to additional components of a drive system of a motor vehicle, where a torsional vibration is introduced into the pendulum flange from the components. The torsional vibration excites the pendulum mass to oscillation, where the pendulum mass oscillates phase-shifted from the introduced torsional vibration and at least partially cancels the latter by its phase-shifted oscillation.